El Aliado Más Poderoso De La Humanidad
by ASMODE0 KUN
Summary: Pues Aquí La Eemm, Continuación, Supongo, De La Historia De Bardock De Mi Anterior Perfil Alister 01 Ahora Este Será Mi Perfil Ofcial
1. AVISO

[BEGIN]  
Bypass Cheat Detection RoVu:Path of Heroes v2.9.1

1st Patch

instruction:  
1\. Rebuild APK with .ragnarok 2. Rebuild APK with .ragnarok ( "Rebuild & Install" - LuckyPatcher - Modified - - " .******.apk" - Rebuild - /ragnarok ) 3. Install Mod APK

[FILE_IN_APK]  
{"name":"com/us/ragnarok/rooting_check_ "}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 74 65 67 72 61 6B 2E 6C 61 67 66 69 78"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"65 75 2E 63 68 61 69 6E 66 69 72 65 2E 73 75 70 65 72 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 6E 6F 73 68 75 66 6F 75 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 6A 72 75 6D 6D 79 2E 72 6F 6F 74 2E 62 72 6F 77 73 65 72 66 72 65 65"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 6A 72 75 6D 6D 79 2E 62 75 73 79 62 6F 78 2E 69 6E 73 74 61 6C 6C 65 72"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"6D 65 2E 62 6C 6F 67 2E 6D 61 72 6B 61 6E 2E 55 6E 52 6F 6F 74 69 6E 67"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 66 6F 72 6D 79 68 6D 2E 68 69 64 65 72 6F 6F 74"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"63 6F 6D 2E 64 65 76 61 64 76 61 6E 63 65 2E 72 6F 6F 74 63 6C 6F 61 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"64 65 2E 72 6F 62 76 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 78 70 6F 73 65 64 2E 69 6E 73 74 61 6C 6C 65 72"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 73 79 73 74 65 6D 2F 78 62 69 6E 2F 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 73 79 73 74 65 6D 2F 62 69 6E 2F 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 73 79 73 74 65 6D 2F 62 69 6E 2F 2E 75 73 65 72 2F 2E 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 65 76 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 6E 6F 73 68 75 66 6F 75 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 61 74 61 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 74 65 67 72 61 6B 2E 6C 61 67 66 69 78"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 61 74 61 2F 65 75 2E 63 68 61 69 6E 66 69 72 65 2E 73 75 70 65 72 73 75"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 61 74 61 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 6E 6F 73 68 75 66 6F 75 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 73 75"}}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 61 74 61 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 6A 72 75 6D 6D 79 2E 72 6F 6F 74 2E 62 72 6F 77 73 65 72 66 72 65 65"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 73 79 73 74 65 6D 2F 61 70 70 2F 53 75 70 65 72 75 73 65 72 2E 61 70 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 61 70 70 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 74 65 67 72 61 6B 2E 6C 61 67 66 69 78 2E 61 70 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 61 70 70 2F 65 75 2E 63 68 61 69 6E 66 69 72 65 2E 73 75 70 65 72 73 75 2E 61 70 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 61 70 70 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 6E 6F 73 68 75 66 6F 75 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 73 75 2E 61 70 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 61 70 70 2F 63 6F 6D 2E 6A 72 75 6D 6D 79 2E 72 6F 6F 74 2E 62 72 6F 77 73 65 72 66 72 65 65 2E 61 70 6B"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

{"original":"2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 61 74 61 2F 64 65 2E 72 6F 62 76 2E 61 6E 64 72 6F 69 64 2E 78 70 6F 73 65 64 2E 69 6E 73 74 61 6C 6C 65 72 2F 62 69 6E 2F 58 70 6F 73 65 64 42 72 69 64 67 65 2E 6A 61 72"}  
{"replaced":"00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00"}

[END]

1st patch complete 


	2. Chapter AVISO

**AVISO:** **REGRESÉ**

Hola mis amigos del mundo del fanfic, pues como ya dije, soy Aleister 01, aunque eso ya lo saben

Primero que nada, perdón por el eemm pequeño error cuando subí la historia, ya después de un año creo , pues después de un año de no subir fanfics pues, ya se me olvidó como pública jeje

Pero no hay problema ya empezaré a agarrarle el chiste nuevamente

Enserio, perdón por la tardanza y desaparecer sin avisar, Pero ahora prometo comprometerme más con esto de los fanfics

Para Mí es un hobby, Pero es mi hobby favorito, me gusta escribir fanfics y cada vez que veo fanfics me emociona y se me vienen muchas ideas para mis futuros proyectos, ojo, no planeó copiarme de los fanfics que leo, sólo digo que ver grandes historias me ínspiran para seguir en esto

Pero es obvio por muy grande que sea una historia, sin el apoyo de ustedes los lectores, esa historia no es nada

Ustedes le dan su popularidad al fanfics y al autor, todo el éxito de los grandes autores se lo deben a ustedes y yo igual

También veo futuras promesas de los fanfics con muy buenas historias con un gran futuro

Se que no es como youtube, no ganamos nada, Pero los fanfics es más sincero saben, Por que aunque no ganemos nada haciendo esto, lo hacemos por ustedes, Por entretener y almenos ami

Me emociona mucho esto, y cuando veo un decir a y un comentario de apoyo o uno constructivo de ustedes, sólo he de decir que ya, eso es suficiente para alegrarme el día y para inspirarse para seguir escribiendo

Se que aún soy un novato, Pero espero seguir mejorando y hacer buenas historias que les agraden a ustedes

Estos meses podría estar ocupado

Pero no mucho, voy a administrar mi tiempo, para mis labores del día, le aparte un tiempo ala escritura de mis historias

Y Bueno Sólo Quería agradecer que no se ayan olvidado de mi

he visto los reviews de mi anterior perfil y gracias por el apoyo, enserio, prometo que el ya falta poco para el segundo capítulo de esta Hisotira

No es que sea largo, tendrá el mismo número de palabras que los habituales pero bueno sólo espero su apoyo y si algo va mal o algo no les gusta por favor haganmelo saber, no es necesario los ínsultos, con una crítica constructiva es como se debe corregir los errores del autor

Bueno estas eran mis palabras, volví para quedarme y bueno

Ya Nos Veremos cuando publiqué el segundo capítulo de el aliado más poderoso, no se lo pierdan amigos jeje

Pues Bueno nos vemos, los quiero mucho, bendiciones y les deseo lo mejor

Y perdón si hay errores ortográficos, prometo ponerles más ojo cuando publiqué los capitulos

Bueno, despido ^^ Bye


End file.
